Fiolee: How Fionna Became A Vampire
by Dakotaflamequeen
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Fionna, her best friend and sister Cake, Her best bro friend Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball(hated by Fionna, Marshall and Cake but mostly Fionna and yea I will explain later on in the story ok) sorry if miss spelled words are in story please review and comment and all that junk and like follow tbh first story ever might be lemons maybe, READ ON!
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Marshall Lee

This is the story of how Fionna became a vampire or at least my view of it :) hope you like and review it or something I guess tbh this my first time doing this and there might be some M rated things in the story ok and typos may be sorry if so but well on to the story...

Fionna's POV.

It was a bright day I could tell but then I felt something or someone tugging at the sleeve of my red pjs and the tug kept getting harder and harder and I opened one eye slightly to see what was happening and it was my sister cake we have been sisters for as long as I can remember and I love her to death and all but she can be annoying when im trying to sleep or do something. but she got me to wake up and I sighed but got out from under the blankets even though I didn't want to, "come on baby we got to get up and get clean ok we promised PG we would help him remember?" cake said in a stern voice and I sighed again wanting to go back to bed but I knew she wouldnt let me even if I tried.

so I got out of bed and headed tour closet to find my clothes for today. I digged and digged until I found my favorite medium blue shirt that looks like my baby blue shirt and looked for my matching skinny jeans that I loved because they where the riped skinny jeans and I soon found them and then I looked for my medium blue bra and underwear.

tbh I never found out why i called then underwear I guess saying panties was to embarrassing for me so I just kept calling them underwear and soon enough I found them as well soon I looked for my matching converses and I found them as well and got up from where I sat at and went to the bathroom then I heard a small noise from inside the bathroom but I just thought it was a loss floor board and closed the door behind me and placed the clothes on the counter and turned back to the door and locked the door then I went to the mirror and started to undress taking off my red pjs and letting them drop to the floor now standing only dressed in my matching red bra and underwear then I unhooked my bra and slid out of my underwear and let them drop to the floor now naked then I walked to the bathtub and turn the water on waiting for the water to warm and it did and then I turned the cold water on and they mixed turning to the right tempature and I forgot about my bunny hat and I toke it off placing it on the clean clothes letting my golden locks tumble down to the floor past my knees and right by my feet I still cant believe I kept my hair this long for so long and I step into the bathtub and sit down letting my hair lay outside of the tub until I am ready to wet it.

a few minutes later I sighed and started to wash my body with strawberry soap and got into every nick and crany I found dirty I didn't really mind being dirty but I didn't mind being clean either I just like being dirty better because I found it that your just getting clean so you can get dirty again so whats the point really?

well I rinsed the soap off and started wetting my hair and putting the same soap in and started to massage my wet hair and scalp for abit before I heard another noise in the bathroom..."cake?..." I asked a little shakingly..,now im not scared I just wanted to know if she was there but I heard no answer back and I asked again but still no answer so I sighed and went back to what I was doing and I then rinsed out my wet soapy hair then I was done bathing and got out looking for a towel in the foggy bathroom but I couldent see so I reached my hands out infront of me and try not to bump into anything but then I see a towel infront of me floating?

'what the math is going on?...' I asked myself "here" I heard a voice say and it sounded like a males voice...who could it be?..."t...t...thanks..." I stutter taking the towel and wrapping it around myself covering my exposed body "your welcome" he says kindly, 'who is this guy?' I think to myself and as if he was reading my mind the fog disappeared and I was able to see him clearly he had raven black hair red crisom eyes and black slits for pupils and he was wearing a smirk on his face and it looked as if he had fangs?

he was wearing a red and black fannel and tight blue skinny jeans with red converses he was kinda cute...wait did I just think he was cute?... I don't even know the guy and hes in my house..."who are you?" I asked trying not to sound weird nervous or rude he just smirks again "im Marshall Lee the vampire king and who are you m'lady" he say as he keeps smirking looking at me like I am food of some kind

"I..I..im Fionna and why are you in my house and why in my bathroom?" I asked sounding ruder the I expected but this only caused him to smirk even more glob I hated that smirk already "well for one I can be here if I choose to be here and two cause I was bored and well I choose to be here" he said still smirking and if I could slap that smirk of his off that face I would "w...well can you at l..least turn around and at least l...let me get dressed..." I stuttered now sounding nervous which of course he smirked at "anything for you m'lady" he bowed while turning around and I rolled my eyes annoyied

'glob dammit he is annoying as hell!' I think to myself while sighing I then pull on my underwear and snap on my bra which of course he heard me doing and then I slid on my riped medium blue skinny jeans and then pull my medium blue shirt on and then I noticed why I loved this outfit because it shoed off my curves and all that junk it was mathematical if you saw it which I hope he didn't look at me though and the towel was on the floor already then I used it to dry my hair and brushed my hair but I decided to leave it down until it dries fully I hope cake is ok then I sighed again and grabed my bunny hat and looked at him now fully dressed and he turned around and started looking me up and down

Marshals POV.

I hummed to myself in my head while fi got dressed and then I heard a snap of course I knew it was the snap of a bra and I smirked and then a few minutes later turned around to see her wearing medium blue converses and medium blue skinny jeans and a medium blue shirt I smirked of course and stared to look at her breast and the inner parts of her thighs and smirked again and I noticed she blushed turning a deep shade of pink and red and it only made me smirk more and I sighed and smiled but it was more of a smirk then a smile really...

Fionna's POV.

I noticed him looking at my breast and my inner thighs and I felt my checks burn slightly causing him to only smirk again then I sighed and turned back to the mirror and started brushing my hair again to get the tangles out and I noticed noise again but it came from behind me and then I felt something clod warp around my waist and I froze out of fear wait how can I be afraid Fionna Mertains never gets scared of anything I battle monster ass every day and win how can I be afraid of a teenage boy? for glob sake I defeated the lintch and she was more of a pain in the ass so how could this be more annoying then I heard a scream

And I tugged to get free but the grip on me was to stronge and the scream sounded like cake but I remembered finn and jake where here so maybe hopyfully they where just getting her annoyied I hope and I tried to scream even though I knew I could take my problem down for glob sake I didn't care that much but I tried anyways and they knew or he knew I was going to and covered my mouth "shh shh no need to get drama started up" he said in a calming voice but I didn't give a shit and bit his hand causing him to jerk it back and let me go and I grabed my bunny hat that I droped and run to the door unlocking it fastly and running out leaving my attacker behind

But I close the door and try to lock it anyway I can and I find a chair and jam in to shut the door and I run down the latter to find cake finn and jake fighting both jake and finn notice me right away and stop but then cake notices me as well "baby why do you look like you just seen a ghost?" cake asked concerned and I fall to my knees panting trying to catch my breath from the run

"s..someone I..is in t..the bathroom" I stutter from shock and not fear but I don't even know and they notice it by the way I am talking and finn goes upstairs to check but then I hear a scream and run upstairs to find finn knocked out and marshal free and my breathing hitches and I start to act like im going to scream

But I go over to finns side "finn finn can you here me?" I asked but no reply was giving and I start to shake him "FI-" I yelled but was cut off by someone covering my mouth and grabing me by the waist and my breath hitches again and I try to look around and struggle to get loss and then I look at my brother who is not awake to see what is happening and cake and jake are still down stairs and haven't come up yet and I bit there hand and they give out a quiet yelp of pain and jerk away letting me go

And I scream a loud and horried scream hoping cake and jake hear me and they did I could tell from the loud foot steps coming upstairs and then I turn around to see cake and jake and they look at me confused but they I look to Marshall and see that hes floating and I gasp and scurry back to my brother who has not woken and they notice Marshall now and jake growls while cake hisses both cake and jakes claws showing sharppened and ready to attack him and they stretch around him and make it to where he cannot escape

And I try to wake finn up but he still does not wake up"what did you do to my brother" I mumble now annoyied 'I only knocked him out he should wake in afew minutes" and as if on cue he woke up and I hugged him and he hugged back then I went to my pack and grabed my crystal sword and went to where jake and cake had marshall at

"cake jake move please" I said in a stern mumble like I was ready to fight and I was and they did as told and I went closer to him and he floated down alittle to where me and him where face to face "if you think you can mess with me my brothers and sister then your wrong now either you can leave now in one piece or you can leave in amillion pieces either way im fine with now chose which so we can all get back to our day and if you chose number two try not to get blood over me or my family we can do that outside though so choose already" I said threatingly and he looked at me scared like and I smirked he sighed "fine ill leave but next time you'll be sorry" and with that he left and I sighed "finally" then we all hugged knowing we where safe now 'what did he mean by next time?' I thought to myself


	2. Chap2 Helping Out A Friend? Or A Foe?

Hey im back so what did you think of the last chapter?...well if ya didnt like it youll love this one cuase there gonna be lemons :) i hope the pervs out there gonna be happy welp let get this show on the road!

Fionnas POV.

~~NEXT DAY IN THE MORNING~~

It was early in the morning and i felt the same tugging as i did yesterday but this time i didnt feel claws diging into my flesh...or at least i havent yet but then i felt claws diging into my skin and i sighed and pecked out of one eye and saw cake trying to wake me up "let me sleep" i said tiredly,"baby cakes we got to help pg today now get up go find some clothes and get a bath and hurry im fixin' bacon pancakes"cake said with a smile and i woke up right after and jumped out of bed to the closet in my red pjs "always works"cake mumbled but i payed not mind to it and looked through the clothes in my closet

After a few minutes of looking i was starting to run out of options so i looked for my next best outfit i smiled as i pulled it out, it was a black tank top with a white skull on the front and riped in the back along with my next favorite pear of skinny jeans that are riped like my medium blue skinny jeans but black and black converses and i decided to leave my hair down but bring my bunny hat just incase so i pulled out a black pony-tail holder to keep my hair from draging in the dirt not that i minded it really so i got up and put the clothes on the bed.

After a few minutes i went back to searching for my black undergarrments known as the bra and underwear and found in the bottem left drawer and put them with my clean clothes and converses on the bed and my white bunny hat as well, i walked to the bathroom still in my red pjs and closed the door behind me then sighed and looked at my reflection in the mirrior i looked like a idiot not that i minded but i smiled because i liked it and i brushed my hair and sliped of my pjs.

Now Naked only in bra and underwear though and door shut already and locked i sighed but still brush out all the tangles i have gotten from tossing and turning in my red sleeping bag now done i take off my bra and slip out of my underwear fully exsposed, "thank glob no one is in the bathroom or this would be embarrassing as hell..." i mumble to myself i then hear a noise like yesterday but i ignore it, "theres no way he could have gotten back inside..." i mumbled to myself then sighs and grabs a towel walking over to the bathtub and hangs the towel next to the tub on the wall and bends over turning the water on.

I hear another noise and sigh but ignoring it by now it is the fith or fourth time now but i choosen to ignore it and then notice the tempature of the water is warm and i jumpin wetting my hair and soothing the strawberry sented soap into my soaking wet hair and i hear another noise and i decided i ignored enough and i want answers now! "whos there?" i asked but no response so i try again but still no response then i hear the sound of clothes droping on the floor and i try to stay calm

After rinsing my long golden hair out i peep out to see nothing but a red flannel, black ripped skinny jeans and red converses on the floor along with underwear then i know who is in the room but where i decide to look up,side-to-side and anywhere he could hide i then sigh "marshall i know your hear now show yourself and get your clothes on and leave so i can finish or else" i said in a stern voice but still no reply but then i feel to snake like cool arms around my waist and i feel something hard against my backend.

"Hey baby you told me to show myself so i thought i'd get you back for yesterday because we never had any fun together"  
he said and i could feel the smirk he had on his face then i felt him turning me around and he did so and i tried to struggle to get loose buti couldent so i thought if id yell then i could get the attetion of finn, jake, and cake so i tried but he knew i was going to and covered my mouth before i could, "shh shh no need to yell it wont hurt that bad" he smirked again and looked down at my and i felt disqusted that he was doing this and I DONT EVEN KNOW THE DICK HEAD!'why is he doing this to me!'i thought

'wait IM NOT READY FOR THIS IM STILL A VIRGIAN, shit this is gonna be painfull...'i thought as tears started to over come me and he must have seen because his facial look softened "let me guess your affraid arent you?" he sighed and i shook my head "then why do you look like your gunna cry?" he said while looking me in the eyes and i tried to look away but he wouldnet let me "because im still...a virgian" i mumbled into his hand ashamed of myself for still being a virgian.

"So you have never did teir 15 or so its called 'sex'" he said as he did air quotes with his free hand and then placed it back to my waist and i shook my head again "oh...well thats ok because youll learn now" he said with a smirk and the tears i havent let fall out have fallen and i tried bitting his hand but he was expeccting it and removed his hand log enough for me to get a loud and horried scream out enough for my family to hear me or so i hoped but he covered my mouth as soon as i had stoped

~~IN THE LIVING ROOM~~

Cakes POV.

I sighed with nothing to do and Jake and Finn sighed as well we where all sitting on the couch waiting for Fionna to come down Finn was wearing a light blue shirt and medium blue ripped skinny jeans with blue converes and jake well...he was like me we didnt need to wear clothes because we had fur and well hes a dog and im a cat o yea but then i heard a horried and loud scream and went to check on Fionna, "Baby cakes you alright?" i asked worriedly and i heard mumbling

~~IN THE BATHROOM~~

Fionnas POV.

I heard foot steps and sighed in relief and hoped it would be cake to help me out and he has not touched me yet and i am so thankfull for that i just hope she burst in, in time to stop him but then i struggle again but his grip gets tighter "Baby cakes you alright?" i heard cake ask then i looked to him and he looked to me "tell her yes that you are ok" he mumbled trying not to be caught i nodded 'the second he takes his hand off my mouth im screaming out help!' i thought and as if on cue he took his hand off and i looked to the bathroom door and while he was not looking i unlocked the door fastly, "CAKE HELP THE DOORS UNLOCKED MARSHALLS BACK AND TRYING TO RAPE ME! HELP! HELP!" i scream while trying to get away from him "CAKE HEL-" im cut off by him covering my mouth

"STUPID FIO-" he screamed but was cut off by cake busting into the bathroom pulling back the curtain in time and grabed me out and him tieing him up with her paw "Baby cakes are you ok?...did he hurt you?..." she asked worryly "c..cake he tried to rape me but i didnt let him so i called for help..." stutters and she grabs a towel and wraps it around me "Baby cakes go into the other room and get dressed i will deal with him ok and notify Finn and Jake when your done getting dressed ok" she said in a soft tone and hugged me and i hugged her back and did as i was told going into my room to my closet closing the doors.

~~IN THE CLOSET~~

I sighed and took the towel off and sliped the bra and underwear on and then the black skinny jeans and tank top and black converses and wondered what would had happened if i didnt yell...i put the pony-tail on my wrist and walk down the latter now fully clothed and look to Finn and Jake "you ok Fi?" they asked at the same time and i sit next to them and tell them what happened and at the end i am at tears almost crying but i mannage to hold it back and i wipe my eyes and sigh finding a brushing and in minutes my hair in up in a pony-tail they sigh as well but look to me "soory that happened Fi" Finn said "yea Fi i wish i could kill that asshole for doing that"Jake said agnreyly bbut they both hugged me...

TO BE CONTINUED~~ hope ya all liked it ;)


End file.
